Super Saiyan Power Ranger Incomplete
by falconzord
Summary: There's a new White Ranger in Angel Grove, but is he friend or foe? Please RR!


Super Saiyan Power Ranger

New Characters: Gohan: Helps throughout the entire time there are Rangers, Unknown # of years old, White Dragonzord Power Ranger, Zord: Dragonzord (White-Looks like a Blue Eyes White Dragon), Vehicle: Dragon Cycle, Wrist Morpher, Attacks with two "Giga Busters" (hand-made handguns), a tempered custom-made sword, and own energy (instead of weapons), Energy Attacks: Kamehameha, Final Flash, Big Bang, Masenko, Special Beam Cannon, Burning Attack, Destructo Disk, Solar Flare, Tri-Beam, Spirit Bomb, Instant Transmission, Finish Buster, Double Buster, Buster Cannon, Destruction Wave, Scatter Shot, Atomic Wave, Terra Force, Hyper Beam, Lightning Flash, Super Saiyan 1-4, and Kaio-Ken X50; Kristine Jones: 18 years old, knows about all of the Rangers

Rangers: Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Alien Rangers, Justin, Tanya, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Phantom Ranger, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, Mike, Karone, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Jen, Wes, Lucas, Katie, Trip, Eric, Cole, Danny, Max, Taylor, Alyssa, Merrick, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent

A/N: this story starts after Mesagog was defeated. Then, it takes place when the Power Rangers were still using Dinozords.

Chapter One: The Reunion

One day, the 3 new Rangers decided to get all of the past Rangers together. It took them three weeks to get all of the people together and another month to plan it. Towards the end of the party, a vortex opened up and a person dropped out, clearly in VERY bad condition. Connor, who was the only one that saw him (because he was outside), brought him in. the teen was covered in blood and his left arm was dislocated. When Connor came in, he yelled for help. Kim saw Connor and who he was holding. She yelled for everyone to help and they did. The mysterious person was placed on the most comfortable piece of furniture in the building. Something fell out of his pocket when he was placed on the table.

"Look! It's a Ranger!" Kat said.

Now everyone was very curious as to who he was.

"So, who wants to take care of him?" Jason asked.

"I will," a voice said.

"Zordon?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Rangers. When Andros destroyed my Time Warp container, I teleported to another location and used my remaining energy to restore my health…"Zordon said, but was interrupted when the teen suddenly sat up.

"You should really stay down," Cassie said.

The teen said nothing, but pull out a bean from his pants, ate the bean, and grabbed his Morpher. He suddenly looked as if he didn't have any sign of being attacked, minus the dislocated shoulder.

"Pull my arm straight toward you," the teen said to Leo.

When everyone heard the arm get set back in, they winced. Even the robots showed their discomfort.Suddenly, the teen was gone and a monster showed up.

"Where's that brat?" it asked.

"He's not here!" Tommy said.

All of the Rangers and Ex-Rangers got into their respective fighting stances.

"My fight's not with you, but with the White Dragonzord Ranger, Gohan," the monster said.

"Well, he left, so you'll have to deal with all of us. Get Zordon out of here!" Jason said.

After about 30 minutes, all of the remaining 55 rangers were trying to stay away from the now known Doomix. (Doomix looks, sounds, and acts just like Cell, except Doomix is black with red wings and spots.)

"Well, that was fairly easy," he said.

"Why don't you try your luck against me?" a familiar voice asked.

"So, you've returned," Doomix said, "Are you going to give me your powers or am I going to have to set up base on this Earth's moon?"

"I guess that you'll have to take option "B"," Gohan said.

"Well, let's get this over with," Doomix said, getting into a fighting stance.

Gohan did the same, but they were two very different styles. Gohan's was used for an equal balance of offense and defense, while Doomix's was only used for power.

"Here's an idea. Let's have a tournament in 5 years to decide the true heir to this planet. I will see all of you in one year," Doomix said, teleporting away.

"Darn it!" Gohan said to himself.

He started to walk away, but was stopped by a beat up Tommy.

"You need to sit down," Gohan said, helping him to a seat.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked.

"That was Doomix. He's kind of like the Lord Zedd of my time. I come from 8000 years into the future. My name's Gohan I actually came back to ask for your help," he said.

"Well, it's good to know that the Power Rangers are around in the year 10,000," Jason said.

"Well, if I don't beat Doomix, there won't be anymore Power Rangers. I need all of ya'll to try and help me defeat the monsters he sends until the tournament while I train for it. I'll help, but only if necessary. Will ya'll help me?" Gohan asked.

After the other rangers discussed it, they all decided to help Gohan out. After 2 months, Gohan and Kristine were dating, but they didn't tell anyone. When it was only 2 weeks before the Doomix Games, Gohan cut off his training to spend time with his friends, Kristine in particular. He spent little time with anyone, but her, while he was training. She was told about all of his history. When they were at the place that the new Rangers like to hang out, they told the Rangers that they were engaged (Gohan asked the night before). Nobody knew of what Gohan could do, so they all wondered why she liked him so much. All of the Rangers decided to have another get together, this time in a reserved park. Kim was the first one to notice it.

"Hey Kristine! Who's the ring from?" she asked.

"It's from Gohan," Kristine said. Everyone stopped what they were doing. (Gohan wasn't there yet.)

"D…D…Did you say Gohan?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kristine asked, defensively.

"Well, it just surprised us," Ashley said.

Suddenly, Gohan crashed through a nearby gazebo roof. An alien also landed and injured Kristine severely.

"Gohan! Kristine's been hurt. I don't think that she'll make it!" Kim said.

All 18 girls all stood guard over Kristine, while all 39 guys created a wall around the girls.

"Wait! Kristine's moving! She's still alive!" Aisha said.

'Doomix has crossed the line. He has tricked me in battle, mocked my Saiyan powers, but this…this is going too far. He will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to my love!' Gohan thought.

(F.Y.I.: Kristine is the only one who knew the real identity of the mysterious "Gold Fighter" that helps the Rangers. Nobody knew of his Saiyan powers, only his Ranger powers.) Suddenly, everyone looked at Gohan with fear as he started to yell at the top of his lungs. (The Rangers, as a group excluding Gohan had tried to take on Doomix himself, but they were all beaten. So far, Gohan hasn't had to call for his Zord.) Gohan rushed Doomix, which everyone was surprised at for 2 reasons: 1-It was unexpected and 2-They all felt the power emanating off of Gohan. Gohan suddenly turned into the mysterious gold fighter that helped the Rangers in extreme cases.

"DOOMIX!" Gohan yelled, stopping right in front of Doomix.

He fired several light beams. He didn't have the flame anymore. He was breathing very heavily. When Doomix came out of the smoke, everyone was speechless. Gohan spread his arms and legs apart and yelled some more. Suddenly, he was once again encased in a yellow flame. This time, the ground was caved inward from his power. After a few minutes, he put his hands together.

"Now, if you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are,' Gohan said.

A ball of light formed in his hands. He and Doomix were 5 meters away from one another: Gohan in the air and Doomix on the ground.

"So that's what he's doing: he's provoking Doomix into challenging his attack," Jason yelled to everyone else.

"Well, here's another explanation…Gohan's lost his mind and he's going to destroy us all!" Lucas said.

After a few more minutes, Tommy yelled, "You're going to destroy the whole planet! Gohan! You've got to stop it!"

"Everyone! Let's go!" Kim yelled.

"FINAL FLASH!" Gohan yelled, releasing the light ball.

"What's This?" Doomix asked.

When the beam hit Doomix, it supposedly destroyed him instantly, but it also destroyed everything for a few miles before it went off of the Earth and blew up in space. After the light died down, Kristine was fine and up. She ran towards Gohan. He was falling into unconsciousness. His appearance went back to normal and he fell into Kristine's arms.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

"That was his Final Flash Technique. Guys, I have something to tell you," Kristine said.

She told them all about Gohan's history, what he could, and why he was really here. After she was done, they understood and would help him in this dimension.

Chapter Two: Plan to Go Back to the Past

2 weeks later, Gohan awoke to find his fiancée lying next to him in their bed. A very big rumble woke her up. When she realized that Gohan wasn't in bed, she looked at the window to see it open. When she looked out the window, she gasped. (They were at a cabin next to a lake in the woods.) Gohan was awake and he was standing in his favorite clothes, minus the top.

"Gohan!" Kristine said, jumping down off of the roof and running toward Gohan.

When Gohan was taken to the cabin, all of the other Rangers decided to stay with the two to protect them, in case a new enemy showed up. When Kristine shouted Gohan's name, everyone woke up and ran outside, thinking that Gohan was in trouble.

"HA!" Gohan yelled, firing an energy wave toward the other side of the lake.

It looked like Moses was parting the Red Sea, only slightly smaller.

"Gohan!" Kristine yelled.

She threw herself into his arms and cried. Everyone else smirked at this. She had only cried one other time, when she thought that Gohan was dead.

"I'm okay, Kristine, really. I'm sorry that I worried everyone. I love you and I'll never leave you. I'll protect you with my life, after I get back," Gohan said.

Everyone gasped, even Kristine. His voice had such gentleness, sincerity, and warmth in it, that it would make Zordon proud.

"Where are you going?" Kristine asked.

"I'm going to the past to another dimension, where what I do won't affect what happens here," Gohan said, "It'll be about a year until I come back, but I'll look about 2 years older, even though I'll be gone for 8 years. I'll be the New Ranger that 'appears'. I'll see ya'll later."

Gohan put two fingers to his forehead, teleported to the new Command Center, and told Zordon of his plan.

"Well, good luck Gohan," Zordon said.

Chapter Three: The "Appearance"

"Good Luck, Gohan," Jason said.

Today was the day that Gohan was going back in time to help out the Rangers of the past in a different dimension. (Same timeline, but a different dimension.) He gave Kristine a kiss on the forehead and a promise that he'd be back in 18 months, give or take a day. He said goodbye to everyone and used his energy to open a portal.

"Will you wait for me?" Gohan asked Kristine.

"Till the end of time," she answered.

The two shared an intimate moment, before he said, "When I get back, we're going to get married. And take care of our son."

Then, he shot through the portal. Kristine stood there in shock. Everyone rushed her.

"When?" Conner asked.

"About a few weeks ago, but how did he know?" she answered.

When she put her hands in her pockets, she felt a slip of paper.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"It's a note from Gohan: Saiyans can tell when their mates are pregnant by the way they smell. Love 'ya, Gohan," Kristine read.

Gohan appeared when Goldar and the original Rangers were in a heated Megazord battle.

"I think that it's time for me to help," Gohan said.

Meanwhile, the Rangers were having a tough time with an enhanced Goldar.

"I wish that Tommy was here," Kim said.

"He's got to conserve his powers, Kim…What's that?" Billy asked.

All of the Rangers stopped and listened. Someone was playing a beautiful melody.

"That sure is beautiful," Kim said.

(It was Tapion's Flute Melody.) Suddenly, another version of Dragonzord came up. It roared and charged Goldar and head butted him. They let the heavily damaged Dinozords go back to the underground hangar to await their repair. While they were watching the new Zord toy with Goldar, Billy followed the music to a new Ranger. The Ranger had a different version of the Dragon Dagger and was playing the music. Billy went back and told the other Rangers about the new Ranger and when he brought them back to show them, s/he was still playing the song, even though the battle was over. Then, the Ranger disappeared. The next day, Gohan enrolled into Angel Grove High School. He said that he was an 18 year-old orphan who wanted to continue his education. His parents "died" because of the big earthquake that happened right before the Rangers showed up.

Chapter Four: Introductions

Gohan started school that day and Kim was his guide around school. The two hit it off pretty well. After school, Kim walked up to him and asked if he wanted to go to the Youth Center with her and her friends.

"Sure," he said.

They'd meet at 4:30. At 4:30, Gohan walked in and Kim rushed to greet him. He noticed how Tommy was getting a little peeved at her reaction to him.

"Guys, this is Gohan. He's the new kid at our school," Kim said, going back and sitting down next to Tommy.

Everyone introduced himself or herself to Gohan and they all hit it off pretty well. Gohan told Tommy that he and Kim were just friends, while they were alone. The Rangers had to go and deal with a new monster. What they didn't know was that Gohan overheard the teens talk to Zordon. When the Rangers came back, they all heard the mysterious song that the White ranger played the day before. When Gohan noticed that the 6 Rangers came in, he looked at them and gave them a wink. Then, he stopped playing, much to the disappointment of everyone in the room, and left. The Rangers "beepers" went off as soon as Gohan walked past.

"Go ahead and go to Zordon," Gohan said.

The 6 Rangers were shocked and tried to run after Gohan, but he mysteriously disappeared. When the Rangers teleported to the Command Center, they were shocked to find the White Ranger there, talking to Zordon.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

When the White Ranger took off his helmet, the others gasped.

"It's Gohan!" Kim said.

"I'm a White Ranger from the future and a different dimension, one parallel to this one, so I won't be affected by the changes that I make. I'm here to help you with the upcoming battles, but only in extreme emergencies," Gohan said, putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

The next few weeks, Gohan was only needed once, but even his Zord needed serious repair and all of the Thunderzords and the Tigerzord were destroyed. Suddenly, the Rangers discovered that Rito was starting his attack on Earth. He killed about 1,000 people before the Rangers got their Ninja Powers. Gohan still had his original powers. When the Rangers got back to Earth, Rito was killing people and laughing about it.

"Rito! Your days of killing people are over!" Gohan said.

Suddenly, everyone looked at Gohan with fear as he started to yell at the top of his lungs. He was breathing very heavily. Suddenly, he was encased in a yellow flame. This time, the ground was caved inward from his power. After a few minutes, he put his hands together.

"Now, if you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are," Gohan said.

A ball of light formed in his hands. He and Rito were 5 meters away from one another: Gohan in the air and Rito on the ground.

"So that's what he's doing: he's provoking Rito into challenging his attack," Rocky yelled to everyone else.

After a few more minutes, Tommy yelled, "You're going to destroy the whole planet! Gohan! You've got to stop it!"

"Everyone! Let's go!" Kim yelled.

"FINAL FLASH!" Gohan yelled, releasing the light ball.

"What's this?" Rito asked.

When the beam hit Rito, it made him leave, but it also destroyed everything for a few miles before it went off of the Earth and blew up in space. When the light faded, everyone stared at Gohan from the Command Center. He was panting hard. Suddenly, he fell from the sky. Tommy teleported and caught him before he hit the ground. The two teleported to the Command Center (where Gohan was watched carefully by Alpha).

Chapter Five

Gohan awoke the next day, much to the surprise of everyone in the Command Center. He looked like he wasn't injured at all. He looked even stronger.

"Gohan are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. I am a half-Saiyan and I heal very quickly," Gohan said, stretching.

"What's a Saiyan?" Billy asked.

"Saiyans, by nature, are a ruthless race of people that used to purge planets and put them up for sale. When my dad beat his race's ruler, the Saiyans became only my dad, Goku, and his ally/rival/cousin, Vegeta. Once every 3 millennia, a Super Saiyan emerges. A Super Saiyan is supposed to be a being of immense power and is supposed to be invincible. But, 3,000 years ago, the last Super Saiyan destroyed himself with his power…" Gohan explained.

Gohan spent the next week explaining to Zordon, Billy, and Alpha about Saiyans, his family, and what he could do. Zordon was very intrigued and decided that Gohan should stay in the Command Center to help out the Rangers when they needed it. Luckily, the bad guys hadn't attacked for a month. So, Gohan went to go modify his Zord. One day, a very powerful monster appeared and demanded that Gohan show himself. After 30 minutes, Gohan appeared in a flash of white.

"So, you're Gohan. You don't look so tough," the monster said.

Suddenly, the new monster started yelling. He threw several light blasts at Gohan, but Gohan simply batted them away.

"What?" the monster said.

That attack disposed of the other Rangers quickly, but this new person swatted his light attacks away like it was nothing.

"I'll give you three chances to give me everything you got. Then, I'm going to destroy you," Gohan said.

The monster laughed.

"That was only a taste of my power," he said, firing another energy beam at Gohan.

Gohan took the hit head on.

"Gohan!" Kim yelled.

"You had no right! He was only a kid!" Tommy yelled.

"Actually, I'm 18," a familiar voice said.

"Gohan!" Kim said.

"I hope that wasn't your best, because if it was, you better give up now," Gohan said.

"You little wretch! I'll kill you!" the monster said.

"Well, I didn't think you'd resort to name calling," Gohan said.

Suddenly, the monster shot a barrage of energy blasts at Gohan. What nobody saw, because of the light, was that Gohan had put up an energy shield. The monster stopped and was breathing heavily.

"NO! Gohan! How could you?" Adam yelled.

"You shouldn't push me," Gohan said.

"Gohan? What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Remember when I told you that there's a level beyond Super Saiyan? Well, if I get angry enough, I just might get to that level," Gohan said.

Suddenly, the monster smirked. He used energy to chain Gohan to a nearby rock formation. He started to pound on the powerless Rangers until they all cried out for help.

"STOP IT!" Gohan said, tears streaming down his face.

He suddenly went into a trance. After a few minutes, Suddenly, everyone looked at Gohan with fear as he started to yell at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, he was encased in a yellow flame. This time, the ground was caved inward from his power. And the chains were destroyed.

"That's the way! Let it all go!" the monster said.

Gohan's muscles bulged a little and his hair grew a little, only leaving one bang in front of his face. His eyes were a sight to see. He looked evil, even though he was crying.

"I could never forgive you for what you've done!" Gohan growled.

He shot into the air. And showed his flame again.

After a few seconds, he put his hands at his sides.

"KA…" Gohan said.

"He wouldn't," Tommy said.

"ME…" Gohan said.

"No…He wouldn't," Rocky said.

"HA…" Gohan said.

"You can't! You'll destroy the Earth!" the monster yelled.

"ME…" Gohan said, increasing his power.

"NO! Gohan! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Kim yelled.

Suddenly, Gohan teleported to in front of the monster.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the monster yelled, but it was too late.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled, releasing the energy blast.

When the light faded, everyone stared at Gohan with wide eyes. He was breathing very heavily. Suddenly, the half of the monster that was left regenerated its other half.

"So, that was some technique you used. Let me try," the monster said, mocking Gohan, "Gohan thought that he destroyed me, but he failed."

He shot an energy beam at Kim that pierced her chest, just above her heart. She fell to the ground, not moving.

'NO! He will pay the ultimate price for all of the pain he's caused,' Gohan thought.

Tommy was at Kim's side the moment that she was hit. Suddenly, she started moving.

"Tommy? I love you," she said weakly.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, don't you dare act like it's over. I want you to fight it," Tommy said.

All of her friends were encouraging her. Meanwhile, the monster, now known as Doomix (yes, he's back!) was charging up for a Kamehameha Wave.

Aren't you going to fight back?" Doomix asked.

"What's the point?" Gohan asked.

"How boring! If this is the way it's going to be, then I won't prolong the Earth's fate anymore," Doomix said, increasing his power a little.

"Don't you dare give up on me, Gohan" Gohan heard.

"Kristine?" Gohan asked.

"Yes and no. I am your subconscious acting like Kristine. This is what she would say if she were here," the voice said.

"But I only have one arm…" Gohan started.

"No buts. I want you to give this creep everything you've got! I know that you have the power. Now use it! Don't hold back! Your friends are out of the way, so you can just let loose. And hurry, because you have to use your powers to save Kim," the voice said.

"Okay," Gohan said, powering back up.

"Huh? Now that's more like it!" Doomix said, powering up his energy to its max.

"KAMEHAME…"Gohan started, powering up to his max.

"NOW…YOU…DIE!" Doomix said, releasing his energy wave.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled, releasing his energy wave.

Chapter Six: The Aftermath

The two energy waves collided and created a new type of light ball.

Gohan suddenly heard the Rangers' voices.

'Don't give up!'

'Wipe him OUT!'

'Get revenge for Kim!'

Gohan smirked at that last part.

'You got it,' Gohan said.

The Rangers gasped. Meanwhile, Gohan was starting to get lees confident in his abilities.

'Raise your power higher, Gohan! You can win this one!' the inside voice said.

'But…' Gohan started.

'But…Darn your butt! I want you to come home to me. If you don't destroy Doomix, he's going to come after me! And you promised me that you'd come home and help me raise our child,' the voice said.

Suddenly, Doomix looked back to guard himself from being attacked.

"Rangers!" Doomix yelled, surprised.

'NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!' the voice said.

Gohan thought for a second before releasing his full power on Doomix. Doomix yelled as he was destroyed, this time for real. Gohan aimed his beam toward space, so that the wave wouldn't do anymore damage to the planet. After a few minutes, the light faded, revealing Gohan panting heavily. He shot toward Kim and used his power to heal her. When he was sure that she was healed, he passed out. By that time, reporters were swarming around the Rangers.

"Who is that?"

"How did he do that?"

"Is he dead?"

"Leave him alone!" Kim yelled.

For three days, Gohan was passed out. Alpha was trying to revive him. Suddenly, he woke up. He was in a daze, but he started to gather various materials and worked for three weeks straight, no food, no water. Finally, he was finished. He went into the pod and had Alpha press a button when the door closed and he put a mask on. He was in the chamber for three months. When Gohan came out of the chamber, he noticed that his power had increased dramatically.

"Where is everyone?" Gohan asked.

He was in a new Command Center.

"Gohan. While you were in your chamber, the Rangers' powers were taken away. They are back from searching for the mystical Zeo Crystal. We need your help," Zordon said.

"After I do help, I'm going to need a lot more materials to build a training chamber. Will you get those for me, while I'm helping?" Gohan asked.

When Zordon Okayed it, Gohan said, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

While the 6 Zeo Rangers were battling the Empire's newest monster, and getting their butts kicked, everyone turned to see a new Ranger teleport in.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked.

"I can't believe that you'd forget the person that saved your Beautiful," Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Rocky yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! I'll introduce myself after I defeat this monster," Gohan said.

The Zeo Rangers kept the Cogs off of the new Ranger, while he toyed with the monster. After all of the Cogs were destroyed, the Rangers sat back and let Gohan work his "magic." Soon, Gohan started to get bored and he destroyed the monster with his two side arms.

"Gohan, where have you been?" Tommy asked.

"I've been regenerating in a pod that I created while ya'll were trying to defeat Zedd and Rita. I hear that you've got new powers. Let's go to the Command Center," Gohan said.

"The Command Center was destroyed. Now it's called the Power Chamber," Kat said.

"Wherever it is, let's go," Gohan said, putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

The other 6 Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber to see Gohan walking toward a door that nobody noticed before.

"Thank you Gohan," Zordon said.

"You're welcome," Gohan said, giving Zordon a two-fingered salute and continuing toward the mysterious door.

When the door was opened, the Rangers gasped. It was filled with an unknown Zord, various materials, and an unknown container.

"Well, I guess that I'll get to work," Gohan said.

He took off his shirt, popped his neck, and cracked his knuckles.

"What is all of this?" Tommy asked.

"It's all going to be used for building a Gravity Chamber so that I can train. It uses heavier than Earth's gravity to enhance training. I'm going to build that and install an intercom and a video screen. It's going to take a few days, but I'll get it done," he said.

"Do you need any help?" Adam asked.

"Just to hand me the tools that I need," Gohan said.

Chapter Seven

After the Zeo Rangers got their Turbo Powers, Gohan came out of his Gravity Chamber with a new look. He had the same uniform as before (blue tee shirt; red, sleeveless gi top; red gi bottoms tucked into boots; and blue wristbands), but his hair and eyebrows were yellow, and his eyes were pupil-less blue with a green hue to them. After a few minutes, he went back to normal.

"Gohan, Zordon told me about you and what you could do. We need your help again," Dimitria said.

"Well, I'm done training for a while, so I guess that it's time to help out the Rangers…Did the Rangers give their powers to others?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, they were asked to do that, so that they could pursue other aspects of life. Justin is the only one who is still the Blue Turbo Ranger. The new Turbo Rangers don't know who you are, so I would morph and help them," Dimitria said.

Gohan powered down from Super Saiyan 2 and said, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! WHITE DRAGONZORD POWER!"

He teleported to the scene of a fierce, loosing battle using Instant Transmission. He noticed that the Rangers were backed into a corner with a monster trying to destroy them. He pulled out his sword and used his Super Speed to attack the monster. After a few seconds, the monster stumbled, revealing the cuts on it. Gohan stopped and revealed himself as a mysterious White Ranger. He put his sword away and gave his trademark two-fingered salute.

"Who is that?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad that he's here," Cassie said.

Gohan stared at the monster and pulled out his two blasters and fired at the monster continually. He fired a couple of energy blasts from his hand, destroying the monster.

Gohan looked at the speechless Rangers and said, "Follow me to the Power Chamber."

The confused Rangers thought about it for a second and teleported to the Power Chamber right after the new Ranger. They saw the new Ranger talking to Dimitria. He turned around and faced the Rangers and powered down.

"So, these are the new Rangers? I'd say that they've got a lot to learn. They are still a little rusty, but I think that I can smooth those edges. Looks like I'm going to be babysitting for a while," Gohan said.

"Hey!" Ashley said.

"Are you new Rangers?" Gohan asked.

"Yes…" Ashley said.

"Then, I'm babysitting," Gohan said.

"Who are you?" TJ asked.

"My name is Gohan. Let Dimitria fill you in on who I am. I'm going to work on my artillery," Gohan said.

"Wait! Nobody's allowed to go in there without the right handprint!" Carlos said.

"Who do you think designed it that way," Gohan said to the stunned Rangers after the door opened.

"Dimitria, please tell us who he is," Cassie said.

While Dimitria told the Rangers who he was, Divatox was calling Rita to ask about the new Ranger.

"What color did you say he was?" Rita asked.

"White," Divatox said.

Rita laughed in Divatox's ear again.

"White Dragonzord Ranger? If I were you, I'd give up now," Rita said, hanging up the phone.

"Thanks for nothing," Divatox said, slamming the phone down.

Chapter Eight: Kristine

"So, Gohan…Where did you get to be so fast?" TJ asked.

"My Saiyan side," Gohan said, grabbing a wrench and going underneath the Red Rescue Zord.

Gohan worked non-stop for three days straight, upgrading the Rescue Zords. He was finished after that and decided to go out and have a bit to eat. He met the Rangers at the most expensive restaurant in the city and paid for everyone's food, including his: the entire food part of the menu. Nobody believed that he could eat all of the menu. His Saiyan side took over and he ate all of it, but not like a normal Saiyan. He gave the waitress a HUGE tip and told her to give 25 to the cooks. He sat back and patted his stomach.

"And that's why you should never challenge a Saiyan. They'll always try to prove you wrong," Gohan said.

All of the Turbo Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Do you even need to breathe when you eat?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so. I know that I don't need to digest while I'm eating. Eating all of this food actually makes me stronger. Well, I guess that it's time to go," Gohan said.

The Rangers all exited the restaurant and Gohan drove them all home.

"So, Gohan…Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Carlos asked.

"I'm engaged to someone," Gohan said.

Suddenly, a portal appeared about 50 yards in front of them.

"TJ, take the wheel!" Gohan yelled, flying off and catching the person that fell out of the portal.

TJ came to a halt in front of Gohan.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked.

"This is my fiancée, Kristine. She's from my dimension, but I'm curious as to why she's here," Gohan said, glancing at her passed out form.

Gohan teleported to the Power Chamber and set Kristine on the scanning bed.

"Why did you come here?" he said to himself silently.

30 minutes later, the Rangers all teleported to the Power Chamber.

"So, Gohan…is there any change yet?" TJ asked.

"Not yet, but she's probably just tired," Gohan said, "She shouldn't have pushed herself that hard. Especially since she's carrying the last of the Saiyan blood within her."

Gohan watched over her form for three weeks: no food, water, or rest. Finally, she woke up to find Gohan asleep next to her, his head resting on the bed. She looked down at him and woke him up.

"Hey handsome, I'm awake now," Kristine said.

Gohan shot awake and sensed that she was okay, but physically exhausted.

"You need to rest," Gohan said.

"Okay, but only because it's you," Kristine said.

"Night, beautiful," Gohan said, kissing her forehead.

"Night, handsome," Kristine said, falling asleep.

Chapter Nine

Kristine awoke to the smell of breakfast.

"Well, afternoon, sleepyhead," Gohan said, placing the tray in her lap.

"Afternoon, handsome," Kristine said.

The two shared an intimate moment, before the Power Chamber was destroyed. Gohan shielded Kristine and hoped to God that she was okay. When he was sure that she was, he turned Super Saiyan 2 to destroy whoever endangered his love and his unborn child. (F.Y.I.-NEVER anger a Saiyan, especially a Super Saiyan that cares for his family.)

"Show yourself," Gohan said.

"Gohan, take me somewhere safe!" Kristine said.

Gohan nodded and took Kristine to a secluded location: his Zord. His training area was the only thing that wasn't damaged at all.

"I'll be right back," Gohan said, giving her a quick kiss and teleporting to the site of a horrific battle.

TJ was sprawled out and powered down. He was waiting for his death from an energy wave coming from a new monster. Right before it was supposed to hit, Gohan zazoonked to take the blast head on. When TJ opened his eyes, he saw a new person. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was a Super Saiyan 2 and his energy flame wasn't showing.

"What happened?" the monster asked.

"I happened!" Gohan said.

"Wait…what's your name? You look like a person that I know. His name is Gohan," the monster said.

"That's me!" Gohan said, showing his energy flame.

"Well, gotta' go…see ya'," the monster said, running off.

"Come back!" Divatox yelled.

"Well, I guess that it's just you and me…are you ready?" Gohan asked.

Divatox gulped and high-tailed it out of the Power Chamber. The powerless Rangers decided to follow her when they found out that Zordon was stolen.

"I'll stay here and take care of the Earth. I'll even rebuild the Power Chamber," Gohan said.

TJ and Gohan shook hands and the Rangers, minus Justin, left to go into space. They decided to keep the Power Chamber a secret.

Chapter Ten

Two years later, 4 Demons were accidentally set free in the town of Mariner Bay. Gohan was regenerating, so he couldn't help the new Rangers for a few days. He almost killed himself in training, so he'd get a major power upgrade. His two kids, Thomas Oliver Jones and Kimberly Hart Jones were both 2 years old. The two learned to walk before they were a year old. Gohan was going to wait until they could run before he'd decide to train him. Kristine was glad that Gohan had decided to keep her last name when they got married. (Gohan, Kristine, and the past Rangers all went to see Dulcea and she married the two.

"I now present to you…Mr. And Mrs. Gohan Jones!" Dulcea said.

Everyone cheered and the two newlyweds gave each other another kiss. Towards the beginning of the reception, all of the old villains that were still alive, decided to show up and tell everyone that they were good now. Gohan searched their hearts and found them to be telling the truth.

"Let's welcome our new friends!" Gohan said, extending his hand to Zedd, who accepted it.

Gohan pulled Zedd into a friendly hug, killing all of the tension in the room. The new allies told everyone that they'd help out and try and keep the rest of the universe safe from evil. Gohan was going to be the one to protect Earth. Towards the end of the service, a mysterious wind blew and a face showed itself in a candle.

"Rangers, I'm very proud of you. You all protected the Earth and now there are new allies and a very powerful, very smart protector of the Earth. Gohan, Kristine, may your marriage be as good as it is now in 50 years," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon," Gohan said.

"I'd like to propose a toast…To Zordon! He was our other father, our mentor, but most of all, he was our friend. His legacy will continue with all of us. And to Kristine…she's Gohan's world. I don't know what he'd do without her. He reminds me of Kim and myself. I hope that your marriage is forever. Love her; cherish her; and death to you if you hurt her. And to those that aren't present, specifically Trini Kwan. May she rest in peace. To friendships, love, and may the power always protect us. We know that Gohan will for a very long time," Tommy said.

Various congrats were told to Gohan and Kristine. The party went on for several more hours before everyone had to leave. Gohan used Instant Transmission to get everyone to the abandoned parking lot so that everyone could go home.)

Gohan emerged to hear the Power Chamber's alarms going off.

"What is it now?" he asked his wife in an annoyed tone.

"There are new villains in a place called Mariner Bay. The Rangers there are in need of assistance. I want you to go and help them. But, come back as often as you can to spend time with your family," Kristine said.

Gohan chuckled and gave his wife a kiss on the lips. He said goodbye to his two kids and he said that he'd be back to help out. He morphed, took his Dragon Cycle, and sped off towards the city of Mariner Bay.

Chapter Eleven

Gohan felt the Rangers' energy and found that they were dropping rapidly. Then, he felt that the Rangers de-morphed. He sped up and made it to the Rangers in time to see them drive off. He followed them. Soon, he was by the Rangers' right side, escorting them back to base. When they got back to the base, Gohan was questioned, while he was still morphed.

"My name is Gohan and I'm one of the original Power Rangers. I've been protecting the Earth for two years. I was regenerating when the Demons were let out. So, forgive me for trying to help out the new Rangers. If you're going to be that way, I'll just go back and work on my Zord, weapons, and vehicles…" Gohan said, walking away.

"Wait! You built your own Zord?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"Would you be interested in helping us battle the Demons?" Captain Mitchell asked.

Gohan answered by throwing a box to the Rangers.

"That's to summon me. I'm going to go home and that'll let me know if you need me. But, only use it if it's an extreme emergency. I'll also come if you contact me in your Morphers, but that's on a personal basis. I guess that I'll see ya' later," Gohan said, walking towards his motorcycle, then he remembered what his wife said: "Stay there, and come back often."

He turned around and said, "Where do I sleep?"

He went home that night and got his gravity chamber. He set it up in the training room. He didn't really use it much. He was usually helping the scientists on the base to upgrade the Rangers as much as he could. He occasionally helped the Rangers, but only in an emergency. After the Demons were destroyed, Gohan stayed home until the 10 Red Rangers were assembled. After all 10 Red Rangers were together; someone very fast slashed all of the Machine Empire's Generals.

"Who is doing that?" Andros asked.

"That would be me," a voice said from behind everyone.

"11 Red Rangers?!" Venjix said.

"Nope, 10 Red Rangers and 1 White Ranger," Gohan said.

"Everyone, this is Gohan. He's the person who kept the Earth safe, until he needed help," Carter said.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Gohan yelled, "White Dragonzord Power!"

When the light faded, Gohan's uniform was different. It was basically the same, but with minor alterations: his sword was visible, his blasters were visible, and he had different boots on.

"Whoa! Gohan! You've changed!" Tommy said.

"I've had a few years to do so," Gohan said.

Suddenly, a monster appeared.

"The White Ranger's mine!" it said.

"Bring it on," Gohan said.

Soon, the battle was underway. The Red Rangers had destroyed Serpentera, but Gohan and the monster were still going at it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aurico asked.

Cole searched Gohan and actually chuckled.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Gohan is toying with the monster," Cole said.

"He's toying with me? Grr!" the monster said.

Suddenly, Gohan flew back and powered down.

"What are you doing?" the monster asked.

"I'm going to show you my true power," Gohan said.

Suddenly, the moon started shaking. Gohan started screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked at the Earth and thought about Kristine. He suddenly started to change. He grew red fur, a tail, and his hair grew longer. He had a red outline to his eyes and his muscle mass increased 4 times. Gohan flexed his hands a few times and looked at the monster.

"Since I know that I'm far stronger than you…why don't you give up now?" Gohan asked.

"Never!" the monster said.

"Well, I guess that I'm going to have to destroy you," Gohan said, "10X KAMEHAMEHA!"

He fired the beam and annihilated the monster.

Chapter Twelve

Gohan returned to normal and said goodbye to everyone. He returned a few years later to see Tommy and the new Dino Thunder Rangers. Since Gohan didn't tell anyone about the Power Chamber, everyone who knew about it still being up, forgot about it. Gohan's kids were 6 years old, but they had all of their education up to a doctor in his/her 5th year after graduating. They were VERY fast learners. They had their father's appetite. Tommy looked exactly like his father. Kim looked exactly like her mother. They both had the ability to go Super Saiyan 2. Gohan could go Super Saiyan 4. Gohan trained them constantly, after they got done with their studies. Kristine taught them how to act in public, while Gohan taught them how to act in a battle. He taught them all of his styles of martial arts: Jeet Kun Do, Ju-Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Hapkido, Kempo, Karate, and all of his energy attacks. Tommy liked using Final Flash, Burning Attack, and Blast Cannon. Kim liked using Masenko, Atomic Wave, and Lightning Flash. They both loved using Kamehameha. Gohan taught Tommy the Instant Transmission. He taught Kim the Solar Flare. They also became miniature Power Rangers. Tommy used a sword and Kim used a Bow. Tommy's Zord is the Black Dragonzord, while Kim's is the Red Dragonzord. Kristine also became a Power Ranger. She was the Pink Dragonzord Ranger.

"So, Tommy, Kim…Are you ready to meet the Rangers?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Tommy yelled.

Gohan had decided to get all of the Rangers together for a reunion. He left his name anonymous, but he still said where to meet and when. The letter also said to dress casually. Because he had helped Lightspeed, he got paid a lot of money: enough to feed two growing ¼ Saiyans, one ½ Saiyan and one human. They had also had enough money to treat 54 humans, two growing ¼ Saiyans, and one ½ Saiyan to an expensive meal. One-by-one, the Rangers got to the restaurant.

"So, does anyone know who summoned us?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but the person rented the restaurant and the hotel for the week, so I guess that they're pretty rich," Tommy said.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doors opened again to reveal Gohan, Kristine, and a couple of kids.

"Look everyone! It's Gohan!" Rocky said.

"Gohan…babysitting. Now that's hard to believe," Zach said.

"These are my kids, Tommy and Kim," Gohan said.

Everyone was speechless. Then, what Gohan said sunk in. Everyone gave his or her congratulations.

"So, Tommy…what do you want to be when you grow up?" Kat asked.

"Like my daddy," Tommy said.

"Gosh guys…they look just like you," Kim said.

"Yeah, they just had their 6th birthday about a month ago," Kristine said, "We've been teaching them everything that we could. They have a doctor's knowledge level. And they can turn Super Saiyan 2."

Everyone who knew what it was, was speechless.

"Well, let's eat," Gohan said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, sir?" a waiter asked.

"It's time to take everyone's order. Order anything you want. All of it is on me," Gohan said.

"I guess that working for Lightspeed has its advantages," Carter said.

"Yep," Gohan said.

After the meal was done, everyone met in the ballroom to talk about old times. Suddenly, Gohan's communicator went off.

"Go ahead, computer," Gohan said.

"Gohan…There's a new monster attacking," the computer said.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Kristine said.

Gohan gave her a kiss and nodded to his kids.

The three yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Everyone, but Kristine, was shocked again.

"White Dragonzord Power!"

"Black Dragon Power!"

"Red Dragon Power!"

Soon, the three Rangers teleported out of the restaurant's ballroom and to the battle.

"Let's end this now!" Gohan said.

The three Rangers fired a Perfect Kamehameha and destroyed the enemy. They powered down and teleported to back and the Rangers partied for the rest of the week. On the last day, Gohan suddenly grabbed his chest and fell to the ground, breathing very heavily.

"It's daddy's heart virus!" Kim said.

"Tommy, go home and get the medicine for daddy!" Kristine said, putting a pillow behind his head.

"What's wrong?" big Tommy asked.

"While Gohan was answering a distress call on another planet, he contracted a rare heart virus that only affects people with Saiyan blood. Luckily, it's not contagious. Some guy from the future came and gave this to us, so if Tommy can get back here with the medicine in time, Gohan will be saved," Kristine said.

As if on cue, little Tommy flew into the room and gave the medicine to Kristine. She gave it to Gohan. He stopped writhing in pain.

"What's wrong with daddy?" little Kim asked.

"He's just resting. Tommy, I want you to stay with daddy until Kim takes me home. Tommy, when we get home, I want you to use Instant Transmission to get you and daddy home. All of you are welcome to attend," Kristine said.

Kristine left with her daughter and Tommy waited for a few minutes.

"They're home. Everyone take someone's hand," little Tommy said.

"Do you want me to take your dad?" Jason asked.

"No, I just need to put my hand on him. Let's hurry home!" little Tommy said.

Chapter Thirteen

"This is the Legendary Power Chamber!" Trip said.

"Yes it is. Gohan somehow rebuilt it after we left and has been living here since," Billy said.

"How long have you been living here?" Jason asked.

"For about 6 years," TJ said.

"You knew…and you didn't tell anyone?" Tommy said.

"He promised us that he wouldn't," Kristine said, "The other Turbo Rangers: Cassie, Carlos, Justin, and Ashley also knew, but I guess that they forgot."

Suddenly, Zordon appeared in the tube in the Power Chamber.

"Zordon!" Rocky said.

All of the veteran Rangers looked up and the girls all cried. Andros was surprised.

"I thought that I destroyed your tube?" he asked.

"Gohan brought me back a few weeks ago to have me design new Ranger Powers for all of the Rangers that are powerless. But, he contracted the disease before we could fully finish. And he wanted to surprise everyone," Zordon said.

"Gohan's disease just took effect, Zordon," Kristine said, "We gave him the medicine and he's resting. So, I guess that we'll wait until he wakes up. All except those who have school tomorrow."

All of the Dino Thunder Rangers and Tommy groaned.

The other Rangers chuckled.

"I remember those days," Zach said.

"I'd like to go and tour Reefside with the new Rangers," Kim said.

"Why don't all of you go? We'll contact you the minute anything happens," Zordon said.

All of the Rangers teleported and camped at Tommy's house.

"So when did you get to be a Doctor?" Kim asked.

"About a year after the Machine Empire came back. I helped the 9 other Red Rangers and the Red Wild Force Ranger destroyed the remains of the Machine Empire," Tommy said.

"My, my, my…you've been busy," Kat said.

After the letter was sent, Kat talked to Kim and found out that she still had feelings for Tommy, but to not tell him. Then, the two became friends and kept in contact. Only Kat knew what Kim went through while she was in Florida. The two were best friends now.

"Yeah," Tommy said, blushing.

"So, _DOCTOR_, where do you work?" Jason asked.

"I'm a science teacher at the high school," Tommy said.

"I never would've guessed that you'd be a teacher," Zach said.

"I know. You're free to stay here as long as you want. I have to go to work," Tommy said.

"Let's go surprise him at school!" Kim said a few days later.

Everyone that was at the table laughed and agreed to it. Kim, Billy, Jason, and Zach all went to the High School at noon. Luckily, Tommy was on his lunch break.

"So, this is where you teach? Not bad," Zach said.

"Yeah. Thanks," Tommy said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he said.

"Dr. O…it's us!" a teen said.

4 teens walked in to see the veteran Rangers looking at them.

"Yes?" Tommy asked.

"We need to ask you something, Dr. O," Kira said, "Do you have any explanations for what's wrong with us?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Ethan's skin hardening, my singing voice enhanced, and Connor's non-stop speed?" Kira asked.

"It might be caused by the odd alignment of the Sun to the Earth," Billy said, "When Gohan wakes up, we'll work together to solve this problem."

As if on cue, Tommy's communicator went off.

"This is Tommy," he said.

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber. Gohan has woken up," Zordon said.

"It's good to hear his voice again," Jason said.

The Rangers all materialized at once and looked up at Zordon.

"Rangers, Gohan has already left to release his powers gradually. I want all of you to stay here. Ladies, I want you all to go with Kristine to the mall and shop. I'm giving you all a card that doesn't have a credit limit, but it will stop working after three millennia," Zordon said.

When he saw the looks on their faces, he started laughing. The 18 women all went to the biggest mall in the U.S., the Mall of America. They spent three hours shopping before they had to teleport and drop off their stuff. Then, they teleported back to the mall. They spent three days doing this. Finally, they were too tired to go back, so they all just collapsed on their beds. Gohan was resting from his energy exertion and when Kristine got into the bed and snuggled next to him, he put his arm around her waist.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey handsome," she said.

"Have fun shopping," he asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just tired," he answered.

"Well, then, we'll just rest and then, you are going to stay in bed tomorrow. NO TRAINING!" she said.

"Okay. Good night," he said.

The two kissed and went to sleep. Gohan spent the next two days asleep. He awoke to find her still asleep. Tommy and Kim were asleep in their beds, so he assumed that it was nighttime, or they were training and they were just tired. Gohan walked out to find all of the other Rangers, except the newest Rangers, working to figure out what Gohan had done with Zordon.

"How did he do this?" Billy asked.

"Gohan! You're up! You look good!" Cassie said.

"Well, I guess that I should go and finish working on the new powers and Zords," Gohan said, ignoring them and cracking his knuckles and neck.

Chapter Fourteen: Zord-Owner: Weapon/ New Rangers

Gohan: White Dragonzord Ranger-See Attack List

White Dragonzord-Gohan: Terra Force

Kristine: Pink Dragonzord Ranger-Hand Blaster

Pink Dragonzord-Kristine: Terra Flare

Little Tommy: Black Dragonzord Ranger-See Attack List

Black Dragonzord-Little Tommy: Inferno Fire Blast

Little Kimberly: Red Dragonzord Ranger-See Attack List

Red Dragonzord-Little Kimberly: Thunder Force

Ultimazord (4 New Dragonzords combined): Ultima Beam

Chapter Fifteen: Restoration of Old Powers

After a few hours, Gohan came out of his secret room and collapsed against the door. He gave a heavy sigh. Kristine, Little Tommy, and Little Kimberly (I'll call them C. Tommy and C. Kim from now on-Chibi Tommy and Kim-Chibi is Japanese for small) rushed to his side.

Before he passed out, he gave Kristine a piece of paper and said, "It's done."

When he woke up, he found Kristine asleep and the Power Chamber's lights were on. He walked out to see all of the veteran Rangers asleep in various places. All of the couples were asleep in the same beds. He noticed the kitchen light on. When he went in, he saw Kim crying into a tissue.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Gohan asked, holding out another tissue.

"Oh! I didn't know that anyone else was awake!" Kim said.

"It's alright. Since I'm ½ Saiyan, I only need a few days rest. Then, I can stay awake for a month straight. Now, would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" Gohan asked again.

Kim told Gohan everything that she went through while she was in Florida: about her boyfriend abusing her, her not being able to get away from him, the letter, Kat, everything. By the time she was finished, Gohan was a Super Saiyan 2.

"You should've told me this sooner," Gohan said.

"I couldn't…" she said, but was silenced by Gohan.

"I'm going to find Brian and persuade him to leave you alone," Gohan said.

"But, he knows about my adventures as a Power Ranger," she said.

"Well, I guess that he'll have to come here and face all of us while you tell him what's on your mind. And if he even tries to come near you, I'll deal with him. So, don't you worry about him hurting you anymore," Gohan said.

"Thank you!" she said, giving him a big hug.

"Do you think that you can tell everyone else what you just told me while I go and get him?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'll wake everyone up and we'll settle this right now," Gohan said.

While he was gone, Kim told everyone everything that happened to her. Tommy was trying to hold in his hatred, but he couldn't after she finished.

"I'm going to…" Tommy said.

"Gohan will keep him away while I tell him to stay away," Kim said.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Gohan asked in his communicator.

"Yeah," Kim said.

Gohan soon appeared with Brian, who rushed at Kim with a gun. Everyone, but Gohan backed off.

"No! Gohan!" Kim said, after he was shot.

"I can't believe that he'd use a primitive weapon on me," Gohan said, dropping the bullet.

He got his guns out and put them in front of Brian.

"Now…you will listen and you will wait. Because after Kim says what she wants to say, I'm going to let everyone have their way with you…then it's my turn," Gohan said.

"Brian, you were very abusive to me and I want to stay with Tommy," Kim said, latching onto Tommy's arm.

"I told you that…" Brian said, but was interrupted by Gohan.

"If you interrupt one more time, I'm going to turn Tommy loose on you. Then, I'm going to let everyone else have whatever's left. Now…SHUT UP!" Gohan said.

"I want you to think about what you've done while my friends have their way with you," Kim said, turning her back on him and walking away.

The 53 friends of Kim all got two hits on Brian before Tommy got a hold of Brian. Brian started to get the upper hand and knocked Tommy out.

"Now, since your ex isn't strong enough to protect you, you're coming with me to…" Brian started, but was interrupted by Gohan.

"Nope…now it's my turn. Follow me," Gohan said, leading Brian to his chambers.

Everyone else followed. He shoved Brian in the Gravity Chamber. He dropped all of his equipment and locked the door behind him.

"Now, it's just you and me. Computer…5 G," Gohan said.

Suddenly, Brian had to struggle to stand up.

"10 G," Gohan said.

Brian fell to his knees.

"20 G," Gohan said.

Brian cried out in pain.

"Normal gravity," Gohan said.

Brian shakily stood up.

"Now you know what Kim felt like while she was with you," Gohan said.

"How can he stand the gravity being that high?" Kim asked.

"That's nothing. He can withstand 500 G and that's in his normal form, as a warm-up," Kristine said.

'Did we wake you?' Gohan thought to her.

'Not at all. It's time for me to wake up anyway. What's going on here?' she asked.

'Ask Kim,' Gohan said.

"Kim could you fill me in on what's been going on?" Kristine asked.

Kim told Kristine what happened and Kristine understood why Gohan was acting this way.

"20 G," Gohan said.

Brian cried out in pain for the fifth time.

"Normal gravity," Gohan said.

"Will you ever stop?" Brian asked.

"Kim, how many times did you feel like he was crushing you?" Gohan asked.

"About 15 times a day for 10 years," Kim said.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to ask everyone to leave now," Gohan said.

"I want to stay," Kim said.

"So do I," Tommy said.

"I'd like everyone else to leave," Kim asked.

Everyone left and went to eat breakfast. The two that were left turned back to the Gravity Chamber to see that Gohan had 15 G on. It didn't really hurt him too much, but it did immobilize him.

"I want you to look at Kim," Gohan said.

Brian did so, painfully.

"Now I want you to apologize to her, and mean it," Gohan said.

Brian turned around and spit at Gohan.

"Wrong answer. Kim…if you would like to do the honors," Gohan said.

"Go ahead Gohan. You've been doing well so far. I want to see him suffer as I did," Kim said.

"Actually, I was going to increase the G to 500. I'm hungry," Gohan said.

"I'll let Tommy do it," Kim said, squeezing his hand.

"I'll let Gohan do it," Tommy said.

"Okay," Gohan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I want to see his face as he dies," Kim said.

Gohan turned Brian around and said, "Kim, does Brian have any reason to have them come looking for him?"

"No. He was a pretty mean person who was manipulative. His family died when he was in high school, so he's all alone," Kim said.

"Well, I guess that the only thing to do is to say…Computer…500 G, going up in increments of 5 starting at Normal Gravity," Gohan said.

Brian was slowly crushed to death and Kim and Tommy watched and looked away when Brian was flattened. Gohan destroyed what was left with an energy blast.

"What happened?" Rocky asked Kim.

"He's dead," Tommy said.

Kim was too shaken up by the sight of a flattened person. Gohan walked out and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. He took a shower while Kim and Tommy told everyone else what happened. When he came out, everyone looked at him, shocked. (Well, everyone but his family.) Nobody thought that Gohan could be that ruthless.

"Gohan…thank you," Kim said.

"All you had to do was tell me what was going on. That's what friends do for each other. Now, if you'll excuse me…I have to go and give the powerless Rangers their powers," Gohan said.

A few minutes after he went into his lab, several dozen lights went into the powerless Rangers, giving them improved powers. They had the basic powers, just enhanced. In fact all of the Rangers were now enhanced.

Chapter Sixteen

The veteran Rangers decided to live at the Power Chamber. The Dino Thunder Rangers' powers were fixed and they all became friends with the veteran Rangers. He created a new set of weapons for his family: a sword for himself (Ultima), a long bow for Kristine (Robin), a sword for C. Tommy (Masamune), and a long bow for C. Kim (Mark-X). Within 6 months, all 4 of them had mastered their weapons.

"Hey daddy! Can we go to the park today?" C. Kim asked.

"Sure," Gohan said.

"Can all of the other Rangers go too?" she asked.

"Sure. We'll spend the day at the park," Gohan said.

"I'll go and tell everyone," she said, running off.

He looked at her and chuckled.

The night of the party, Gohan was in his training room.

"I'm sorry everyone. I must go," he said to himself.

"Where do you have to go?" Kristine asked.

"I must go to my original dimension and tie up any loose ends that I had there," Gohan said.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"For about 3 years," he answered.

"Just be careful," she said.

"I will. What do you call a group of crazy people in a bag?" Gohan asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back," Gohan said, "Tell everyone that I have some things to take care of. I love you."

"I love you too and come home safely," she said.

"I will. I'll see you in a few years," Gohan said, disappearing into a portal.

Chapter Seventeen

A portal appeared right next to a kid.

"Who are you?" the teen asked.

"My name's Gohan. I'm from the future. I've come to help you in the fights that are coming," Gohan said.

"My name's Gohan!" the teen said.

"I know. Now, I want you to sit back and let me handle Cell," Gohan said.

"Okay," C. Gohan said.

"Cell, your reign of terror is over," Gohan said.

"And just who are you?" Cell asked.

"I'm him from the future in a different dimension," Gohan said.

"So what? I'll crush you, then I'll crush the past you, then I'll destroy Goku," Cell said.

"I don't think so," Gohan said from behind Cell.

Suddenly, Cell had several slices on his body.

"He's so fast!" Goku said.

"He's your son from the future and from a different dimension," Piccolo said.

"Cell, you have no chance!" Gohan said.

C. Gohan flew back to his dad.

"I need all of the Z-Fighters to come here," Gohan said.

All of them stood next to Gohan.

"When I say to, I want you all to fire your best energy blast at me," Gohan said, "I'll absorb them and fire all of that energy, plus some of my own, at Cell," Gohan said.

Everyone got behind Gohan and waited. Gohan immobilized Cell and gave them the signal.

"TRI-BEAM!" "DESTRUCTO DISK!" "POWER SHOT!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" "BURNING ATTACK!" "FINAL FLASH!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" "MASENKO!"

Gohan absorbed all of the energy and formed a ball of black energy.

"LIGHTNING FLASH!" Gohan yelled, going Super Saiyan.

The energy obliterated Cell so that he couldn't regenerate.

"Whoa!" Yamcha said.

Gohan told everyone that he'd be back in 5 years.

True to his words, Gohan reappeared and helped T. Gohan to train. (T. GohanTeen Gohan.) Goku died 4 years before by Brolly. He got T. Gohan to the 2nd level of Super Saiyan by the time he was told that he'd be attending the high school that Gohan was teaching at, Orange Star High. (Gohan came before T. Gohan could turn Super Saiyan 2.) T. Gohan kept his hair the way it was during the Cell Games. Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks were at the 2nd level of Super Saiyan. Gohan stayed in his classroom, the gym, the entire day. He taught everyone, but T. Gohan martial arts after they did 8 laps around the baseball field. Meanwhile, he and T. Gohan caught up on what's been happening the past 5 years. By the time they were done, the class was done running around the baseball field.

"Okay…that took up most of the class period, so why doesn't everyone shower and then, all of you can have the rest of the class to yourself. Gohan, I'll see you later," Gohan said.

"Okay," T. Gohan said.

"How do you know him?" Sharpener asked.

"He's a friend of the family's," T. Gohan said.

"Right…and I'm the King of England," one of Sharpener's flunkies said.

"It's true. I've gotta' go home," T. Gohan said.

Gohan excused T. Gohan because he also felt Chi-Chi's energy disappear. T. Gohan found his mother dead and Goten crying over her body. T. Gohan and Goten moved in with Bulma and became a Briefs. He trained with Vegeta and Gohan when he was at home. Then, the World Martial Arts Tournament came and Goku came back from the dead for a day. Gohan, Goku, T. Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, 18, Videl, Krillen, Shin, Kibito, Namu, Spopovitch, Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks), Jewel, Pintar, and Hercule were the ones to compete in the Adult Division. Trunks won the Kid Division. Goku and Gohan became good friends.

Chapter Eighteen: Majin Buu Hatches

The matches were set up like this (Winners are listed first):

Krillen vs. Pintar

Shin vs. Ma Junior

Spopovitch vs. Videl

Great Saiyaman vs. Kibito

Everyone left to follow Spopovitch and Namu

Gohan vs. Mr. Satan

18 vs. Namu

Jewel vs. Mighty Mask

Goku vs. Vegeta

Gohan, T. Gohan, Videl, and Kibito flew off after T. Gohan was restored. On the way, everything was explained to everyone. In Babidi's ship: Vegeta killed Pui-Pui, Goku killed Yakon, and T. Gohan tied to Dabura. Then, Vegeta turned Majin. The 5 were transported to the World Tournament. Then, they were transported to the desert. While Goku and Vegeta were fighting, Majin Buu was revived. Goku and Buu fought before Gohan went through the levels of a Super Saiyan.

"Goku, this is how strong I am. Let's both show our highest Super Saiyan level," Gohan said.

"What's he doing?" Master Roshi asked.

Goku and Gohan went Super Saiyan 3.

"That's my highest level. What's yours?" Goku asked.

"I can go one level higher," Gohan said, "I need you to go and teach Goten and Trunks Fusion."

"What about you?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to the 4th level," Gohan said.

Then, he turned back to a normal Saiyan.

"I have to start as my normal self," Gohan said.

Then, he thought for a second. Suddenly, he started to grow red fur. His power level shot through the "roof." After he was done transforming, he waited a few seconds.

"Now, Majin Buu…I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to destroy you," Gohan said.

Chapter Nineteen

He started to power up. When he was done, he fired an Atomic Wave. The resulting explosion sent him back to his dimension in critical condition. He landed right in front of Kristine, who was weeping, because she lost hope.

"G…Gohan? Someone help!" she yelled.

He was taken to his Regeneration Chamber immediately. He awoke a week later. Kristine was lying on the floor. When the chamber doors opened, she woke up with a start.

"Gohan! You're home!" she cried.

"How long was I gone?" he asked.

"15 years," she said.

"I guess that time triples in this dimension. I'm sorry that I came back this late," he said.

"Just…don't leave me like that again. Your children are away. Tommy's in the Army and Kim is in Europe. They're actually coming home in a few days," she said.

"Well, let's surprise them, and everyone else. Let's have a picnic. I'll set everything up. I'm going to stay in this dimension from now on," he said.

All of the Rangers moved out after they gave up hope in finding Gohan. But, everyone kept in touch, so all she had to do was call everyone and say that she had a surprise at the Reunion Picnic that was being planned. Gohan set everything up a few hours before anyone got there, so he decided to conceal himself and come in later. When everyone showed up, Tommy grabbed his sword and charged into the bushes. A few seconds later, he came flying out and a cloaked person jumped out. Everyone got ready to fight the mysterious person. But they stopped when Kristine walked up to the person. She whispered something to him and he turned around. He took his hood off, and then she took his cloak off.

"He looks familiar," Jason said.

Everyone gasped when the person turned around.

"Gohan!" "Daddy!" "Father!"

Suddenly, Gohan rushed at C. Tommy and swiped at him.

"Hey!" C. Tommy yelled.

Suddenly, a creature fell to the ground, split in half.

"Now let's party!" Gohan said, killing the tension in the air.

Everyone welcomed back Gohan and they all partied, caught up, and C. Tommy, C. Kim, and Gohan had a two-on-one spar. Gohan won. They all partied until the next afternoon.

Chapter Twenty

Suddenly, the Saiyans all morphed.

"Everyone needs to morph!" Gohan said.

Kristine nodded to everyone else, morphed, then the other Rangers morphed, in order.

"Mastodon!" "Tyrannosaurus!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" "Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!" "Zeo Ranger Three: Blue!" "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" "Let's Rock It! 3…3…5…Red, Black, Blue, Pink, and Yellow Space Rangers!" "Go Galactic!: Red, Blue, Pink, Green, Yellow Galaxy Rangers!" "Lightspeed Rescue!: Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow Lightspeed Rangers!" "Phantom Ranger!" "Magna Defender!" "Red, White, Blue, Black, Yellow Alien Rangers!" "Titanium Ranger!" "Time Force Pink, Time Force Red, Time Force Blue, Time Force Yellow, and Time Force Green!" "Quantum Power!" "Wild Access: Blazing Lion, Iron Bison, Surging Shark, Soaring Eagle, Noble Tiger, and Lunar Wolf!" "Power of Wind, Water, Earth, and Thunder!" "Samurai Star Power!" "Dino Thunder, Power Up…Ha!: Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and White!" "Power Rangers…UNITE!"

Suddenly, a monster materialized.

"What…63 Power Rangers…Well, I guess that I'll have to drain all of your power and then destroy all of you," the monster said, sending his hand outward.

All, but 3, of the Rangers' Powers were absorbed into the monster.

"How can you 3 keep your powers?" the monster asked.

"Our powers are linked with our energy, so you'd have to kill us to take it," C. Tommy said.

The monster growled and took all of the Rangers' Morphers. Then, he disappeared.

"Get back here!" Tommy yelled.

"Too late," Kim said.

All of the Rangers hung their heads. Seeing his friends like this made him snap. He de-morphed.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Jason asked.

Everyone looked at Gohan.

"I'm going to find that monster and get all of your powers and Morphers back," he answered.

"How?" Wes asked.

Gohan flew to a spot that was away from everyone else, but fairly close, so that they could see what he was about to do. He went to Level 4.

His kids all stared in awe at their dad.

"When did that happen?" C. Tommy asked.

"While I was away," Gohan said, walking towards them.

His energy was still showing, so he looked like he was on fire. His eyes showed that he could get anything done. But, when he looked at his family, he smiled.

"I'll be right back," Gohan said, putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

"Good Luck Daddy," C. Kim said.

Gohan appeared a few seconds later. He had blood on his fur that disappeared when he went back to normal. He opened the box that he held. All of the Rangers' powers and Morphers were restored to them. Then, Gohan went to bed and passed out for three days. When he woke up, he went to take a shower and decided to do what Goku wanted to do: stay as a Super Saiyan until it was natural, except he'd stay as a Super Saiyan 2. He did that in a month.

Chapter Twenty-One: Journey into the Past, Again

Gohan decided to take his family into the past. This would be like the last time, in another dimension. So nothing would be affected. After a few days, everybody's affairs were in order and the Jones Family went into the past.

"Dad?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"Where will we live?" Tommy asked.

"I capsulized our house and training facility. We'll live in the country and ya'll will find jobs in the nearby city," Gohan said.

"I guess that we'll help the Rangers when they need it?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Gohan said.

A few minutes later, the 4 landed and learned that they still had a few days until Rita showed up. (A/N: Since she became a Ranger, she gained the Saiyan attribute of long life and not aging, so her and Gohan would die around the same time.) Kim got a job at the Youth Center, Tommy got a job as a martial arts instructor, and Kristine became teachers at Angel Grove High. Gohan decided to open up a martial arts studio for Tommy, so he built one near the Youth Center. When Jason saw that C. Tommy treated his students like he did, he was glad that there was someone who cared about people, instead of winning at competitions.

"Hello. My name's Jason," he said, extending his hand.

"Continue practicing your moves. My name's Tommy. I've seen you train the students at the youth center. You want to teach them the true meaning of martial arts. Few people want that in this day and age. They only want to be the best," Gohan said, shaking Jason's hand.

Gohan went back to teaching. Jason said goodbye and went back to get ready to teach his class.

"Hey Jason! Would you like to co-run this studio?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. I'll bring my students by at the start of next week," Jason answered.

Jason told his friends: Zach, Trini, Kim, and Billy that he'd start going to the martial arts studio to teach classes at the beginning of next week. At that time, Rita showed up. Tommy's last class hade gone home 30 minutes ago, so he was the only one inside the building. The earthquake didn't affect the studio, so Tommy only sat and meditated until it was all over. He sensed that the Rangers just got their powers and called on their Zords.

'Dad, when can we help the Rangers?' Tommy asked his dad telepathically.

'When they need it,' Gohan said, 'Which would be now!'

Tommy closed the blinds on his shop, said that it was closed and that he'd be back in 30 minutes, and morphed.

"Black Dragonzord Power!" he said, morphing.

He transported to the battle scene to see his family teleporting there as well.

"We need Dragonzord Power! White Dragonzord! Pink Dragonzord! Red Dragonzord!" the other three said.


End file.
